Be Careful What You Wish For
by totorostories
Summary: Bella's birthday is a complete success, and nothing goes wrong - save one thing. She makes a wish that she could be a vampire, and everything changes...for one day. REPOST from 2009*
1. Chapter 1

**Wrote this back in 2009. I want to take the time to state here and now that this is not copied from any other story, especially not Switched by blue2185. I say this because there was a huge mix-up over our stories in 2009 and it got so out of hand that I took my story down. So although there might be some similarities to that story or another one like it, THIS IS MY OWN WORK.**

**Thanks for your understanding, now onto the story!**

**Don't own Twilight.**

**1.**

I hate birthdays. Any day that makes people think that they have to pay specific attention to you is not on my list of fun time. So forgive me that I was just a _tiny_ hint annoyed with the fact that Edward and Alice had managed to find out when my birthday is. And before you ask, yes, yes I did take all the proper precautions necessary to make sure that _no one_ I didn't approve of could possibly know about today's date.

Of course, they're vampires. They have the world's knowledge right at their fingertips. So it really didn't take too much for them to figure the secret out and foil my plans. Edward - blast him, had conveniently plucked the information right from my father's mind just a week ago.

Alice, of course had seen a vision of my party as soon as the information had made it's nest inside Edward's brain. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how I ended up in this very predicament. Surrounded - or trapped, whichever you prefer, by seven very excited vampires and a cake.

God hates me.

Emmett leaned down to my right ear. "Bella!" He barked, and I spit out the water Edward had just retrieved for me and jumped.

There were several snickers behind me. "What, Emmett?" I set my water glass down and gripped the sides of my chair in defiance.

"Bella, the candles aren't going to last much longer with your attitude," Alice whined for about the fifth time. I huffed and crossed my arms before she walked around the table and sat down opposite of me. Making the mistake of trying to give her my best glare, I was met with a small pout. "You're being a baby, you know. We wanted to make this extra special for you and you're being difficult for no reason!"

My defenses immediately lowered and as I looked into Alice's huge amber eyes, I couldn't hold out any longer. Sighing, I gave in. "Alright, fine!"

Emmett set up a camera and told Alice to move in beside me. Moving at vampire speed, he was standing behind me in a heartbeat along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie. Edward sat down on my other side and put his arm around me right before Emmett boomed, "Say cheese!" and everyone obliged, smiling.

Emmett ran back over to the camera and started to fiddle with it again. "Okay, Bella, now make a wish and blow out the candles before the house actually does burn down because of your stubbornness," he said, not bothering to look up.

I glanced at Edward and noticed his intense stare. Turning back to the cake, I closed my eyes.

_Just for one day, I wish I was a vampire._

And then I blew out the candles.

A little while later after presents had been opened and I had eaten two slices of the huge cake while answering questions about what it tasted like and if there was enough frosting on it, Edward told me it was time to call it a night.

After saying my goodbyes and thanking them all for a rather enlightening evening, Edward and I headed back to my house. We were stopped at the front door when he decided to bring up the wish. "So..." he started, sending me that crooked smile.

"What?" I hedged, teasing him. I knew exactly what he wanted to ask and planned on watching joyfully as I shot him down with flying colors. Besides, if Edward knew what I had wished for he probably wouldn't be in such a great mood.

"Come on, Bella - you know what I'm going to ask. Just spare me the awkwardness of asking and tell me already!" He may have been good at dazzling me, but not good enough. After all, you're not supposed to tell someone what you wish for - it's against the rules. Everyone knows that.

"No, I don't think I will, actually." I moved to the door but Edward blocked me.

"Why not?"

"Edward, you of all people should know why I can't tell you. If I did, it wouldn't come true!"

He gave me a questioning look. "What do you mean - why would I know? And nothing's going to happen, love. We can break the rules this once," he pleaded.

I pinched the bridge of my nose - a habit he had taught me, and sighed. "I'm saying that you of all people should know that things aren't always what they seem because you exist!" I paused and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Edward, I grew up knowing that vampires don't exist in the real world, that according to every single rule of nature, it's not supposed to be possible. And then I moved here and met all of you. So don't tell me that wishes can't come true or that it's all nonsense because clearly -" I waved my hand to his chest, "-it's not!"

"Okay, good point," he conceded. I took the opportunity to lean up and kiss him goodnight even though we both knew he would be back from dropping off his car and in my room in a matter of minutes. He squeezed my hand one more time and bounced down the porch steps to his Volvo.

Walking into the house, I said goodnight to my dad and got ready for bed. I crawled under the sheets - ready to pass out after the eventful day. Right as I closed my eyes, a pair of cold arms entwined around me and I could have sworn I heard humming.

"Emmett! Emmett! God damn it, Em. Wake up!" Okay that was strange. I know for a fact my name is Bella. And why was there an extremely feminine hand touching my face? Edward's voice was much deeper the last time I checked. It could have been my imagination, but for some reason he suddenly sounded more like Rosalie.

I rolled over on my stomach and felt around for the nearest pillow. Where was it? And why did this bed feel so hard? Was I lying on wood? I opened my eyes, and darting them around, I immediately noticed the bottom of a couch. For whatever reason, I could see every single tiny speck of dust residing underneath it. My vision had somehow become 20/15 or better.

I groaned. _Whoa._ That sound had not just come out of me! I sounded like a polar bear...and where was I? This wasn't my room, that much was obvious. I turned back over on my back and glanced up in to the golden eyes of five rather anxious Cullens.

"Emmett, are you okay, sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Son, how many fingers am I holding up?" Carlisle questioned, kneeling beside me.

_They were asking me these things?_

"Shouldn't you be asking him that?" I mused. Carlisle seemed to grow even more nervous. "What? What'd I say?" And then I heard it; my voice. Eyes growing wide, I glanced down at my lap, my gaze trailing down my huge legs to my enormous feet.

_Oh God...no._

Scrambling to my feet, I ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom - and I didn't even trip! I could hear the rest of them downstairs, whispering. I never would have heard them before, but now their words were coming through perfectly clear.

"What do you think that was all about?" Esme wondered.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we need to watch Emmett more closely for a while," Carlisle answered.

"All I know is, vampires don't fall over and pass out for nine hours the way he did. It's obvious what's happening! He's trying to play one of his stupid jokes and expects us all to buy into it. And if he is, I swear to God there will be no sex for a month!" Rosalie snarled and I cringed, covering my ears.

"You might be right, Rose, though it doesn't seem that way. You should have felt the amount of confusion and shock coming off of him. I didn't feel a hint of any of the stuff I normally do when he's planning a joke. No anticipation, no humor - nothing like that. I think he's genuinely out of his element and we have plenty of reason to be worried," Jasper calmly stated. Everyone had said something, save Alice.

I looked over at the reflection in the mirror, already prepared for the horror that awaited me. Sure enough, staring right back at me was the face of Emmett.

How had this happened? Why had this happened? Something else dawned on me then and if I had been in a human body, I probably would have thrown up. If I was in Emmett's body, then that meant..._he was in mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own it.**

**2.**

**Emmett POV **

Okay, since I'm a vampire, and have been for quite some time I might add, I know for a _fact _that we don't sleep. We don't eat food, we don't age, and we definitely don't use trivial things like toilets. So imagine my surprise when I "woke up" this morning. Something I hadn't done in, oh, 70 _years. _And that wasn't even the worst part - the worst part was finding myself in a strange room, in a strange house.

_Maybe Edward was right, I need to lay off the video games._

And then I started tripping, over everything. What the hell was going on? Just then the house phone rang. I debated answering it for about two seconds before launching myself out of what appeared to be a young girl's room, and fumbled my way down the stairs. Lucky for me the phone wasn't hard to find.

"Hello?" I answered, hesitantly. _Did that little squeak just come out of me?!_

"Emmett, what the _hell _did you do?!" Some guy, who sounded oddly familiar, snarled on the other end of the phone.

"Edward? Is that you? You know man, this is going to seem really cra-" I started to reply, but was cut off by more growling.

"You idiot, this is _Bella_!" He annunciated the name slowly, as though _I_ was the thick one in the conversation. I snorted - and it sounded as though a kitten had sneezed. There was a sighing sound on the other end of the line and then the man spoke again. "Go look in the bathroom mirror - it's right at the top of the stairs."

_This is getting weird. _

I did as I was told, taking the phone with me, and switched on the light. Stepping in front of the medicine chest mirror, I gazed at my reflection.

_What the fuck?!_

There, staring back at me, was Bella Swan.

It was different, the new sensation of not being able to breathe. I felt like I was being sucked down into a deep black hole, and there was nothing to grab on to. Right before I would have gone under, I heard the man again. _My voice._ Only it wasn't me, it was...Bella. I came swimming back to the surface, seething.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?!" I don't think I would ever have raised my voice to a woman - let alone Bella. However, special times called for special measures, and I was..._severely pissed. _

"I don't know!" She wailed back at me, and the sound of it coming from my voice was uncomfortable to say the least. Emmett Cullen doesn't cry.

"Bella," I sighed, "- did you happen to see or do anything out of the ordinary yesterday? Did something happen that doesn't happen every other day?" _Please let the answer be yes. _I was not about to spend the rest of eternity, or rather, the rest of Bella's life, as a 110 pound human girl.

There was silence.

_"Bella?"_

There was a huff on the other end and I swore I heard her hit something. "You know this is really unfair, Em. Vampires don't even feel pain when they hit themselves!"

"Quit hitting me!"

"Quit hitting yourself, Emmett!" She laughed back.

"Enough! Bella, focus. This is really important. I really don't want to have to explain to Edward why I -_you_, can't kiss him. I won't spend my life making out with another guy, Bella. I refuse!"

"Yeah, okay. Besides, Rose isn't exactly on my 'to do' list either. I don't even wanna think about what she'll do when she finds out about this," Bella pointed out.

"Again, what happened yesterday? It had to have been something pretty significant for me to be dwelling in _your_ body!"

"Yesterday was my birthday, Emmett," she deadpanned.

_Oh yeah..._

"Duh, the birthday wish! Okay, easy enough. Did you wish that you could know what it's like to be a sexy man? Not that I blame you, I mean, I _am_ rather luscious."

Another snort came out of her. "No. I wished that..." She started to trail off, but I didn't have the patience for this today.

"You wished that what?" I prompted.

"It might not come true then," she argued.

"Bella, I think it's pretty safe to say that your wish came TRUE!" I snapped.

"Alright! I wished that I could find out what it's like to be a vampire for just one day," she replied in a rush. Well that didn't make any sense.

"So there was no mention of my name in that sentence when you wished it?"

"Of course not! I only said I wanted to find out what it's like to be a vampire for a day, _not_ what it's like to be Emmett Cullen for a day!"

So inevitably, Bella had once again not knowingly, toyed with fate. It figured. Only she would be able to pull off something this drastic by making a single wish. Normally, it would have been hilarious. In fact, in any other situation it would have been awesome - like had it happened to Jasper and not me. But I was in this situation now, whether I liked it or not. The question was, what the hell where we going to do?

"The good news is, according to you, this wish was for _one day._ So that means tomorrow, it'll all be over and we can go back to the way things are supposed to be and pretend this never happened." At least we had that hope. It _better _be the case - I was just about to start planning the day with her when I suddenly smelled the most revolting scent of what could only be described as rust and salt. And then I felt something wet in my - _her_, pajama shorts.

"Emmett, are you still there?" Bella panicked a bit.

"Uh, yeah. Listen can you hold on a sec? I need to check something." Before she could make a protest, I put the phone down on the sink counter and leaned down to inspect. Had I been so distracted that I forgot that Bella's body was human, and that she would need to "take care of business"?

I started to cringe, inching her shorts and underwear down ever so slowly, and then I realized _just_ what was happening. Bella had gotten her period.

_Son of a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own it. **

**3.**

I was going to kill her. When this was all finally over, Bella would either be dead or she would have to be changed due to the amount of damage I planned to inflict on her. Of course before I had never dreamed of laying a hand on Bella, but damn it, she had crossed the line. My manhood was not only gone for a whole day, but she was also making me suffer through a menstrual period. All because of some stupid wish she made.

Come to think of it,_ I_ had never had the luck of getting one of my birthday wishes granted. And I had always made awesome requests! I guess as much as the idea of hurting Bella appealed to me now, it would pass.

Suddenly I heard a creaking noise that brought me out of my musings. There was tapping on the window in the next room. Pulling up my, or rather Bella's underwear and pajama shorts, I ran carefully back to what I assumed now was her room.

I made my way to the window and opened it. When I looked up, three faces I knew only too well were staring back at me. Alice, Jasper, and myself. Or in this case, Bella. Stepping out of the way, I sat on the edge of the bed and buried my face in my hands. One at a time, they jumped into the room.

"Okay Emmett, why the hell did you hang up on me?" My own booming voice questioned. I peered up at them and narrowed my eyes.

"You told Alice and Jasper!?"

Alice giggled. "No, actually no one told me. I already knew about the whole thing."

"What?!" Bella and I asked in blank unison.

"Yeah, after Bella made her wish yesterday and her and Edward left, I had a vision about it. It was rather confusing at first - I couldn't figure out why Emmett was calling Bella by his name and why Bella was calling him by her name. Of course then it dawned on me what had happened and well..." she trailed off.

"Well what, Alice?" I hedged.

Alice started laughing hysterically again and I huffed. "I'm sorry, it's just too perfect! Too funny!"

"Oh yeah, it's _hilarious_! Alice, what am I supposed to tell Edward? What about Rose? You do remember how active of a sex life she and Emmett actually have, don't you?" Bella hissed.

Jasper was just making the situation worse. He kept trying to send waves of calm to everyone in the room but doubled over laughing just as hard as Alice the minute he set eyes on Bella or me. He finally pulled Alice and Bella out in the hall with him, where I heard whispering, and then walked back into the room. He wasn't meeting my gaze for the longest time but I could tell what he wanted to ask. "Just spit it out, Jazz."

"So...you're on your period?" He asked, finally looking me in the face. His eyes were dancing with obvious delight.

"_Bella_ is on _her_ period, yes," I sulked.

"Dude, this is too good. I've never been a huge religious person, Em. Though, I think now there might be a god after all! You know, you've pulled some stupid shit in the past but this one takes the cake."

"I didn't pull anything, Jazz. This has Bella written all over it!" I argued back.

"Yeah well, it's just good it happened to you and not me."

Just then Alice and Bella walked back into the room. "Emmett, what is that? It smells like blood but it's not appealing for some reason." Alice decided to save me the embarrassment of telling her the good news and spoke up.

"Bella, when was your last visit from _Aunt Flow_?"

"Who's that? I don't recall -" Bella stopped off mid sentence, wide eyed. "Oh god." She looked over at me. "Emmett, what did you see?"

I couldn't very well lie to her. I wanted to - I wanted to so badly. Plus, once Edward got wind of what had happened there would be hell to pay. In my defense, I hadn't intended for this to happen - _ever_. Then Rose would find out. And we all knew that conversation would immediately go south.

"Not much, I swear!"

"He's lying," Alice flashed me a smile.

"Okay, not much on the top," I returned.

"_What?! You saw down there?!"_

I flinched. Jasper wasn't even trying anymore - he stood off to the side, cackling shamelessly. At least _someone_ was getting a kick out of this mess. "I'm sorry! I really am, please believe me when I say I was just trying to figure out what the liquid trickling down there was!" At this point I was begging. But you know what? I've been married to Rose for a long time and trust me when I say, _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

Bella pinched the bridge of my nose. "Emmett, let Alice help you get dressed. You probably don't know a thing about tampons. And NO PEEKING!"

Alice led me back into the bathroom after gathering up an outfit for me to wear. I took about 10 minutes to convince her that I was _not _going to wear a dress or skirt, and about another five minutes to express my opinions about having to wear a thong.

"There's no way I'm wearing that," I enforced as she held up a lacy black one in front of me. Jasper continued to chuckle at every other item she held up, reminding me that he was never going to let me live this down. And since I could live forever on any normal day, that meant I was royally fucked.

As she dressed me, Alice made sure I kept my eyes closed and took care of the rest. She did make me open my eyes for a demonstration on how to put a tampon in however, and I grimaced.

"Seriously, Ali. How do girls walk around with those things stuck up there? That would be like having to walk with a pole sticking up your ass!"

"Granted, I haven't had the pleasure of getting a period in quite a few years, but I'm sure it's not that bad, Em. You know what we wore for protection in the early 20th century?" She shot back.

"No, what?"

"I don't recall, memory loss, remember?" Alice tapped the side of her head. "Though, I'm pretty sure whatever it was would have been a lot worse than a itty-bitty tampon. Now, according to Bella, you should try to change it at least every three or four hours - otherwise you risk infection, and because they don't last forever. If you manage to get blood stains on these jeans, I'm holding you personally responsible."

I promised I would uphold Bella's honor and try not to peek unless absolutely necessary. There was one thing I was wondering about though, and when Alice had her back turned I chanced a grab for the boobs. They weren't too big nor too small.

Nice.

I continued to feel myself up, basking in the knowledge that at last I knew what it was like to have breasts of my own. Well, sort of.

Alice caught me. "Emmett, quit feeling yourself up!"

"You know, it doesn't hurt to research a little, Alice. If I have to act like a girl the entire day, I may as well know as much about you guys as possible," I grumbled. She sent me a reproving glance and finished helping me get ready.

When we reentered Bella's room, she and Jasper were sitting at the end of the bed. I coughed and they looked up at us; Bella with a look of dread on her face and Jasper with his look of utter amusement. He was going to be in a good mood for the rest of the day.

"Emmett, you get to go to school with Alice and Edward today," Bella pointed out smugly.

"Wait, I have to go to high school?! Come on, I just got outta there last spring! I was done with Jessica and Lauren!" I whined.

Bella giggled and it sounded weird coming from me. Picture a professional wrestler giving off a high pitched squeal and you'll know what I mean. I tried to growl at her, but once again that kitten noise strangled out of my throat. It only made Jasper laugh harder.

"You're not going to make me miss school, Emmett. Do you know what Charlie would do if he found out I skipped?" Bella snarled.

"Fine, I'll go, but this isn't over, Swan. You owe me."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning if I'm going to be stuck in that hell hole again, wearing girls clothes and on my _period_ then I'm going to have a hell of a time dishing out some fun of my own. Mike Newton's kind of cute - for a complete idiot. Maybe he'll get a kick out of watching the look on Edward's face while you flirt with him," I smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

"You know what, Emmett? That sounds awesome - so while you're off doing that, I'll have time to dress you up in drag and parade around town," Bella challenged back.

"You wanna' war, Swan? You got one."

**Bella POV**

What the hell had I gotten myself into? Alice and Jasper were smiling apologetically at me - I guess they had lived with him for four decades. They would know the extent of what I was about to go through. But I wasn't about to back down. Letting Emmett have the satisfaction of humiliating me to death without retaliation was _not_ part of the plan. I held out my hand and looked Emmett head on, and he took it and we shook.

"Game on, Cullen."

There was only one rule: Edward, Carlisle, Rose and Esme were not to be told. They would have to figure it out on their own. Alice and Jasper already knew so they were sworn to secrecy. But with Edward's ability it wouldn't be easy - and apparently Rose could read Emmett like a book.

_Game on, indeed._


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own it. **

4.

There was one thing I had going for me. Even if Emmett was a guy, he was a vampire. Which meant I now had speed, strength, enhanced eyesight and hearing on my side. I wasn't exactly thrilled with my situation, that was a given. I hated the idea that Emmett had seen all that he had - even if he did promise it was an accident.

And I had gotten my period...though, the realization that Emmett would soon find out the reason I had spent countless days doubled over in pain due to cramps lifted my spirits exponentially.

But I had my own problems to deal with. When you've spent your entire life with certain "parts" and not others, things are comfortable. To say that walking around with an extra appendage was something to get used to, would be a grand understatement. I was just thankful I wouldn't have to use the thing since vampires don't have to pee.

Emmett had managed to spend another 20 some minutes pounding rules into my head about not manhandling his package. I guess he feared I would end up damaging the goods or something. But he didn't seem to understand that manhandling anything of his was, most definitely, the furthest thought from my mind.

I didn't know how I was going to keep this from Edward. If my skill for sub-consciously being able to block him from hearing any thoughts had stayed with my body, I was screwed. Obviously I wouldn't be used to the idea of consciously blocking him so there was a very good chance that I would slip and he would catch on.

When I left my house to retreat back to the Cullens, I was in a very bad mood. Alice brightened it considerably however when she told me that she and Jasper would make sure I won this whole thing.

Though, at what cost?

**Emmett POV**

I was giddy as a school girl - and for once, I mean that literally. This was going to be too easy. Especially since Bella's ability was on my side.

I had seen Bella brush her teeth before so that wasn't a problem. I squeezed the gel out of the tube onto her toothbrush and slowly raised the contraption to my mouth. I couldn't honestly tell what it tasted like. I hadn't swallowed anything other than blood in the past six or seven decades so knowing what food tasted like should be fun.

I jogged back into Bella's room and glanced at her alarm clock. 7:50 AM. That meant I had about 10 minutes to start this whole operation. I didn't want to see Edward just yet - I had to make sure I pulled a couple tricks I had up my sleeve before anything commenced around him. Skipping down the stairs, I managed to fall flat on my face at the bottom.

_Oh right, Bella's a klutz._

Getting to my feet, I grabbed the phone and dialed Edward's cell, waiting for him to pick up. It didn't take long.

"Bella? I was just on my way over there - what's up?"

"Hey Bro," I said before clapping a hand over my mouth and silently cursing.

"Bella?"

Maybe I could make him forget about it quickly. "Oh, hiya Muffin! How are you Sugar-plum?" I choked out in the most girlish voice I could muster.

"Bella...are you okay?"

"Of course, Cupcake! Why do you ask?"

"Because you're acting really weird. Since when am I a cupcake?"

_Guess I better tone it down._

My voice went back to its normal pitch again. "Right, sorry. I was just calling to let you know that I'm going to drive my truck to school today so I'll meet you there," I rushed quickly through the last part and hung up before he could protest.

After I got all of Bella's stuff, I headed out to her truck and hopped in. I was suddenly very thankful I had installed Bella's stereo in here last night before the wish had taken affect.

It took _forever _to get to the school - mainly because I had packed some extra clothes and pulled over to the side of the road to put them on. The minute I turned the corner to head up the slope, I cranked up the volume to the music I had chosen full blast. _Sexy Back_ by Justin Timberlake started playing, an artist even I didn't normally listen to. But if it got things started it was perfect.

I parked a few spaces from Edward's Volvo and quickly adjusted my panty-hose.

_Why the hell do they wear shit like this?_

But I had to be strong if I was going to beat Bella.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room, completely lost as to how I was going to get on Emmett's nerves. Carlisle was at the hospital, Jasper was sitting in a chair nearby reading, Alice sat next to me shifting through visions trying to determine what Emmett's next move would be and how we could retaliate best. Esme was outside in the garden and Rose was in the garage working on her latest car. Edward had yet to show his face.

Alice suddenly shot up next to me, giggling.

"What's he doing, Alice?" I panicked. Jasper sent a wave of calm but there was still a sight touch of amusement mixed with it.

"He's actually going through with it, he's going to flirt with Newton!" She shrieked.

"I fail to see why the fate of Edward's and my relationship hanging from a thread that Emmett is holding is funny, Alice!"

"Relax. Emmett's always been this way and it's going to inevitably be his undoing in this situation. See, he thinks he's pretty crafty when he wants to be - which he is, especially when it comes to pranks."

"I'm not following."

"Don't you see? Emmett's so set on winning this whole competition that he's already set the board up for his first mistake. He's overestimating himself and he doesn't realize that he's going to overdo it. At this very moment, he's pulling into the school. Since I love you so much, I'm going to do you a solid. Let's go, I wanna see the fireworks go off in person."

She took my enormous hand in hers and led me to the front door, Jasper right on our heels.

**Emmett POV**

_Please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me, please don't kiss me. _Borrowed vagina or not, no guy was kissing me. Today, Bella Swan was a lesbian.

Edward was walking toward me, a slight smile on his lips.

_Okay, you can do this._

I started to walk the distance between us, carefully swaying my hips the way I watched my Rose do it countless times before. He stopped abruptly, a weird expression drawing on his face. He appeared confused as hell.

_Yeah that's right, babe. I shock even you speechless because I'm sex on legs. _

Shaking his head slightly, Edward started walking again and when he reached me, he leaned down to give me a kiss. I maneuvered myself out of the way just in time and patted him on the back instead. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I tried to sound indifferent and casual.

"Why can I hear what you're thinking?"

_Wait, what?_

"What are you talking about, Edward?" I was dead serious now, all traces of humor gone.

"I'm talking about the fact that just a second ago, you referred to yourself as sex on legs. And you've been acting pretty strange today."

"How have I been acting strange?" I tried to defend.

"You didn't let me pick you up today, you dodged my kiss, I can hear your thoughts completely all of a sudden," he listed.

"Well...uh...that is," I began stuttering, trying desperately to come up with an excuse, any excuse.

"One more thing," Edward raised his eyebrows and his eyes trailed downward, "-what the hell are you wearing?"

I pretended to seem outraged by his last statement. "You jerk!" I shouted, turning on my heel. I walked straight to Mike Newton.

**Bella POV**

The guy has no brains, I swear. After Emmett put on that uproariously entertaining episode in the parking lot, my worries had officially disappeared. Alice had gotten us to the school in plenty of time - and we had pulled in just moments after Emmett arrived in my truck. We got out and Alice pulled Jazz and me over to a spot where a rather large crowd had gathered.

I could see everything perfectly due to Emmett's massive form and height. And the great hearing helped too. Though, when I finally noticed what Emmett had me wearing, Jasper and Alice had to hold me back.

_He did not go there._

Emmett had dressed up in my old ballet outfit - it's true that I had stopped taking lessons over the years but that didn't mean Renee had totally given up on trying to get me back into it. Time and money were spent to buy me a new outfit that fit every few years, to make sure that "just in case", I would have something that fit.

And what made everything worse? Emmett was _actually_ trying to flirt with Mike Newton. Edward was right behind him, looking pissed and dejected.

"You know, Mike, I've been thinking about the whole Spring dance from last year and I really wish I would have gone with you," Emmett purred, laying one hand on Mike's chest as he used the other hand to twirl a piece of my hair.

"Yeah, I guess so," Mike stated nervously. It was so obvious how weirded out he was by this whole display. Either Emmett was really that clueless or he was a genius - for once in my life Mike was repulsed by me.

I turned to Alice and Jasper, whispering about the irony of how Mike only ignored me when someone else was in my place. They started to laugh, but then stopped as quickly as they had started. Their gazes were set on someone and I followed it to see Edward glaring right at me.

**Emmett POV**

I'm officially the man, er, _woman. _Whatever. Mike was so obviously turned on. I ran my hands up over Bella's body, hoping to entice lust from Newton and get Edward pissed off. I knew Bella was watching my performance, so I laid it on thick and hoped that she knew I meant business.

Mike muttered something about class before the bell rang and sprinted off to the front doors. I turned smugly around, searching the crowd for Alice and ended up face to face with a very angry looking version of myself.

"What the hell was that?!" Bella seethed.

"Like I said, _Emmett_, you wanted a war - you got one." I marched out of the parking lot to the front doors before anymore could be said.

**Bella POV**

I've said it before and I'll say it again - Emmett Cullen is an idiot. He had plastered my face with loads of makeup, effectively turning me into a ballerina-induced whore. Blue eye shadow? Blue? No wonder Mike was scared shitless.

"Emmett?" I whirled around to see Edward smirking at me, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?" I coughed, trying to deepen the inflection of my voice.

"You wanna tell me why I can't read your thoughts?"

I hesitated.

"It's interesting, this morning I could suddenly hear _everything_ my girlfriend was thinking. That's never happened before. And now, you are completely closed off." He was toying with me, waiting for the moment I would crack.

He continued, "I started piecing some things together during the little performance she put on for Newton. And then, sure enough, I heard you, Jasper, and Alice talking about Bella's scandalous behavior. What was it you said? Something about, 'if I were in my normal body'?" He laughed.

I scowled and looked away.

"Bella, you don't honestly think I'm that stupid, do you?"

I turned back to him and looked at him shyly. "I didn't want you to find out - do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

He shrugged, "You may be a guy, but...you're still Bella." He thought about that for a second. "Just, please tell me this isn't permanent." He gulped.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No, at least I sure hope not. I made a wish that I could be a vampire for a day, and this is what happened."

Alice and Jasper walked over to us. Alice giggled again. "It was only a matter of time before you figured it out. This will make it all the more fun!"

Edward glared at her, "Why exactly do you say that?"

She glanced from me to Edward, giving him a long meaningful look.

"HELL NO! I don't have a problem kissing Bella when it's actually her. But there's no way I'm kissing her when it's Emmett!"

"Just think though, Edward. We get the perfect revenge this way! Not only will he never be able to live down the fact that he had a vagina the whole day, he'll have his brother coming on to him - and since he doesn't know that you know yet, your reputation remains untarnished," Alice beamed.

"You will still be trying to kiss a girl. You don't even have to kiss him, just scare him a little!" Jasper chortled.

Edward looked over at me. "Alright," he conceded. "Bella love, I'm not going to kiss you like this. I just can't."

"Edward, I promise I won't make you do anything drastic. When the time comes though, you'll have to grin and bear it," I said, assuring him.

"Wait, so Rose doesn't know about any of this?"

"No, see it was against the rules to tell you guys. She'll have to figure it out on her own like you did."

I put my face in my hands.

"I have a way to fix that," Alice piped up.

"And?"

"Let her attempt to seduce you. She'll know right quick that it's not Emmett."

"Alice..."

"Hey, she has a right to be in on the fun, too. Bella, if you only knew all the shit Emmett has pulled on us in the past, you would agree."

I didn't know the first thing about seducing anybody, let alone a woman. But I didn't care. Emmett had already made a fool of me in front of the entire school and there would be hell to pay - he was going down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own it. **

5.

"Alice, I'm begging you - don't make me do this!"

"For the hundredth time, Bella, you'll be fine! It may seem uncomfortable now but it'll pass - and isn't this about making Emmett suffer and proving that you can fight just as dirty as he does?"

We were standing in Alice and Jasper's room and I was wearing leather. Lots of leather. No shirt - just a black leather vest and black leather pants...buttless chaps to be exact. It was horrible. I looked like one of those male strippers you would see at a Bachelorette party. Not to mention, everything down below was very...free.

Alice grabbed the finishing touch off the bed and handed it to me. A whip.

_Kill me now. _

Just then Edward and Jasper walked in and looked me up and down, both of them closing their eyes and acting as though they were about to vomit. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Alice. Jasper started to convulse into fits of laughter and again, and the three of us turned, yelling, "Shut up!"

"Jasper, this isn't funny!" I hissed.

"Yeah, it is," he laughed louder.

Edward smiled. "Remember when I said I've been waiting forever for you?"

I nodded.

"Well, the entire family's been waiting for an opportunity like this for just as long," he stated.

Alice and Jasper nodded along with him, right before the door swung forward to reveal Rose. She looked from Alice to Jasper to Edward...to me. Her eyes widen right before they grew very lustful.

"I trust you all know where the door is," she said, flitting over to me and grabbing me by the...oh. Yeah, that's right. She grabbed me by the junk.

"H-hey there," I stuttered, and Alice coughed.

"Scoot - you guys are in our room, not yours, now go find it and please keep it down!" She pretended to be annoyed and I sent her one last pleading look right as she winked at me and shut the door behind us.

Rose continued to lead me down the stairs, her hand still on Emmett's junk as she kicked open the door to their room and then slammed it shut behind us.

_She better figure this out quick, I'm not losing my virginity to Rosalie Hale!_

Rose was now looking at me expectantly, her tongue swirling around her lips. And then it happened. As she walked closer to me, leaning in for the kill, I felt my pants getting tighter down south, right between my legs. There was twitching. Growing.

My eyes widened, Rose had started to stroke it. Stroking my..._erection. _

_Well, there's a first time for everything it seems. _

"Oh baby..." she moaned, taking my mouth with hers. Holy shit, tongue!

Jasper was howling downstairs, I was sure if he could cry tears of joy, he would. Abruptly, Rose was naked and I was now fully erect.

She pulled my hands up and placed them directly on her boobs and suddenly the irony of the situation got to me. I smiled, ready to play the part. Clearly I had lost all sense of reason. "Rose, I have to tell you something."

"What's that?" She grinned back at me, ready for the news.

"I'm a woman."

Alice, Jasper and Edward all burst through the door at that moment and Rose, threw herself under a towel, screaming bloody murder. Of course they each had had a hand covering their eyes, protecting themselves from our nudity.

"WHAT THE HELL, GET OUT GET OUT!" Rose continued to scream.

Alice shouted back at her to calm down and Jasper washed the room in peace, though he was fighting hard to keep his laughter in check. We relayed the story to Rose through the bathroom door as she dressed in there and I dressed in the corner. Obviously, she was livid.

_"I almost had sex with Bella!?"_

"I didn't want to either," I tried to reply, "-this is so awkward."

"You just started to feel that way?" Edward asked, incredulous.

"Well this time it's different," I replied, "- this time, I experienced my first erection."

Jasper lost it.

"God damn it, Jazz, this isn't funny!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own it.**

**6.**

"You know, Emmett's going to know that we told them - that means he wins by default," I glowered at the four of them, defeated.

Jasper chuckled. "Emmett's not exactly Sherlock Holmes, Bella."

Rose looked offended. "Are you calling him stupid?!"

Without missing a beat, Jasper said simply, "Yeah." Rose rolled her eyes and leaned forward, smacking him upside the head. "Ow! Well the truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Alice sighed. "It's not going to take all that much to fool Emmett, Bella. Besides, Edward figured it out on his own - we didn't break any rules there. They'll just have to act like they haven't figured anything out yet."

I quirked an eyebrow.

"Edward, that means you're going to have to do things you may not like so much."

Edward glanced nervously between us. "Like what?"

"You may have to be willing to let Bella kiss you."

"That's a _maybe_, right?" He glared at Alice and she smiled weakly. "Great."

Jasper smirked up at me, "Just make sure you don't get another stiffy. You do and I'll make fun of both Emmett and you."

"Shut up, Jazz," Alice said and I thanked her as she turned to Rose. "No trying to go all nice either, you have to maintain that inner bitch we all know and love. Even if your husband is in a girl's body - it would look weird if you were suddenly going all lesbian-lover toward Bella, let alone nice to her."

Rose nodded.

"So what are we going to do about Esme and Carlisle, then?" I asked.

It was Edward's turn to chuckle. "We're going to leave them be. Carlisle wouldn't care either way but Esme would forbid us to do anything that would embarrass anyone, even Emmett. If she knew what Emmett had already done to Bella, she wouldn't be very happy," he explained.

"I just thought of something else. How are we going to explain Rose and I being at the high school? And Jasper for that matter?"

Alice giggled. "That's already taken care of." We all turned to her. "Relax, I saw this whole thing, remember?" She tapped the side of her head. "I called in a favor to the school. Since we're all so good in PE, I thought I would ask Coach Clapp to let Emmett and Jasper job shadow him for the day, and Rose will be shadowing the Spanish teacher."

"Alright, let's go. We've already missed first period anyway," I said.

"Not so fast, we're going to change you into a better outfit." Alice winked at me and then told Rose to help me put on the next outfit as she didn't want to see Emmett naked. I couldn't blame her though I was a little annoyed that everyone kept making seeing Emmett without his clothes to be a horrible experience when I had to actually _be _Emmett without his clothes.

Though I did wonder, what was Alice making me wear now?

**Emmett POV**

My bra had come undone. And Alice and I hadn't needed to go over that this morning. She just did it for me. Of course I had helped Rose take off her undergarments plenty of times - we had more sex than anyone I knew. I started to gaze off, picturing her naked...

NO! Focus, Cullen. Edward was no doubt close by and according to what he had said earlier, he could hear my thoughts. That was a close call. I wondered why Bella's blocking skill wasn't working. No matter, I would just have to be careful of my thoughts from now on.

I realized there was only one minute left until the bell rang. Making a note to stop by the restroom on the way to the next class, I took out Bella's copy of her schedule and checked to see what class I had next. Calculus.

Sure enough, the bell rang 30 seconds later and I was out the door, tutu and all. Racing down the hallway, I looked in every corner I could see to make sure Edward wasn't waiting to question me more about this morning. The last thing I needed was him piecing everything together and helping Bella out. Alice and Jasper had already abandoned me for her.

Maybe Rose would help me? Yeah - of course she would, my baby was awesome like that. I had to be smart about it because of the rules. But Rose would find out and she would help me.

I ducked into the ladies restroom and saw an open stall on the end. Taking off the tutu and then scrambling out of the leotard, I tried pulling the snaps on the back of the stupid bra back together. They wouldn't hook! I took it off and tried wrapping it around the front the way I had watched Rose do it so many times before.

The damn thing ended up on the floor and I sighed, picking it up and trying to put it back on. There was a swooshing sound. I stopped what I was doing and listened. Some other girl was walking into the stall next to mine. I heard a zipper.

_Please, please let it just be number one._

The next thing I knew, a ton of weird, disgusting sounds were heard and I had a sinking feeling it wasn't throw up. Having heard Bella get sick once over the summer at our house, it gave me an idea of what humans sounded like when they weren't feeling well. This...was NOTHING LIKE THAT. Squishing and swishing air sounds kept coming, and that could only mean one thing...

There was an awful smell wafting through the air. _Oh god!_

I about choked and gathering up the leotard and tutu, I quickly threw them on and hooked the bra around my head, unthinkingly, before hightailing it out of there as fast as I could. I had to get to Calculus.

**Bella POV**

Three words: fish net stockings. I clunked up to the sidewalk in a pair of Rosalie's high heels and carefully stepped onto the pavement. I was surprisingly graceful for a man of Emmett's stature. I had on a mini-shirt that barely covered my ass, a halter top with fake breasts stuffed inside it and fish net stockings - things were _very _uncomfortable. Rose had also painted my nails bright pink, saying that she always wanted to but Emmett would never let her. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

Until I remembered earlier this morning and the ballerina costume.

_Vengeance will be mine._

The rest of the gang was on either side of me, trying not to look at the hideousness that was Emmett dressed in drag. Jasper was terrified I would make one wrong move and he and Edward would end up seeing the pink thong I had on under the skirt, leaving them both scarred for life.

We scurried to the front office to let Ms. Cope know that Alice and Edward's brothers and sister were here to start job shadowing. She glared at Edward first, scolding him and then the rest of us for being an hour and a half late. When she saw me, her eyes widened.

Flashing me a smile. she commented on how ecstatic for me she was. "Emmett Cullen, I'm so proud of you! I always knew you'd come out when you were ready. Good for you, honey."

Rose growled under her breath and Jasper stifled a laugh, covering it with a cough. Edward glanced nervously at Alice and then slowly, wincing, snaked an arm around my huge waist. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Yes, we're very happy," he stated trying to grimace. Alice kicked him.

Ms. Cope looked between the two of us, her face falling a tad. "I thought you two were brothers?"

I piped up. "Oh, we're adopted from separate families. We tried to keep our true feelings to ourselves, but we can't any longer."

She smiled again. "Well, that's nice for you." I could see that she was rather disappointed that Edward was apparently not straight.

"We should get going," I murmured to the rest of them.

As we walked out of the office, Edward looked at me and said in a very solemn voice, "You owe me big."

"Well think of it this way - all the girls at this school will soon know just _why_ they can't have you," I shrugged it off.

"_Because I'm gay_?! Bella, this isn't going to work - how are we going to explain my sudden interest in girls again after this is all over?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? Whatever - we'll tell them you're bisexual."

"You're a genius, love. But I thought we were going to make Emmett think I still didn't know?"

"I like this idea better. Rose actually helped me come up with it when we were getting this stuff on, I guess she wants to see Emmett get the shaft more than anybody."

"Interesting...but I'm not kissing you unless we're around Emmett from now on," he warned.

**Emmett POV**

Calculus ended and I started to wonder why Edward wasn't waiting outside for me in the hallway like he did for Bella every other day.

_Maybe he had a problem and went hunting._ And that's what I was prepared to believe, until I saw them. Across the gym were Edward, Jasper, myself, and...Rose? Maybe they broke the rules. I knew it was only a matter of time until the pip-squeak caved. And then I saw what I was wearing. Not to mention...Edward was holding my hand, staring at me _lovingly. _I was talking to Coach Clapp, who had a fixed look of utter shock written across his face.

When they were done, Alice and Jasper looked over to me, snickering. They all headed toward me. I couldn't help but feel self-conscious about what Bella had me wearing - even though I was enraged on the inside, one thought kept crossing my mind.

_Does that skirt make me look fat?_

Edward came up with his arm wrapped around me, and I thought I was going to be sick. "You told him, didn't you?"

"No, actually. Edward figured it out all on his own - and right away too. Apparently my silent skill went with me," Bella laughed smugly.

_God damn it._

"Rose? You told her?"

"Nope, she hasn't figured it out yet," Bella replied smoothly.

Rose stepped forward beside her, "Figured out what?"

"Nothing, we were just breaking the news to Bella about our breakup and Edward and I discovering our long lost feelings. But Bella's _very_ understanding - she actually asked how you were holding up over the news."

Those bastards.

Bella had taken away my manhood, given me a period and a pair of boobs, and now they were letting my baby think I would leave her for a _man_?! I could feel the heat rising in my chest. I was fuming, about ready to let the whole thing go. Nothing was more important than Rose, and I refused to make her go through this thinking I was getting off on Edward.

But the minute I opened my mouth, there was a dull ache that started throbbing in my abdomen and then through to the top of my thighs. It seemed to get sharper and sharper. It _hurt. _

I groaned, stumbling forward and Edward caught me. "What's wrong?"

"He's fine, don't worry," Bella chuckled.

"Oh god...what the hell is this?!"

She smirked. "Cramps, welcome to the joys of womanhood," Bella said, turning on her heel and walking away.

_Could this day get any worse?_

I would soon find out that, yes, yes it could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own it.**

**7.**

Obviously I need to think of a better strategy than just dressing Bella up in a tutu - because this backfired, big time. It was one thing that she had dressed me up like that, but it was completely crossing the line when she decided to make Edward my lover. Which was just sick, by the way.

Besides, how had they kept things from Rose but not from Edward?

I headed up into the girl's locker rooms, not paying attention to wear I was going and ended up running right into some random girl. Or so I thought. Before me was Lauren Mallory. My eyes traveled down from her face to her chest to her legs.

Bella," she sneered and I jumped a little.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"God, you're such a freak, Bella. I don't know what Edward sees in you. Do you make a point of ogling everyone? I bet you do."

I glanced up at her and shrugged. "You know, Lauren, you should really work on that smacking sound that your teeth make when you open your mouth. It's rather disgusting. No wonder Edward was never into you."

I turned and started to walk away but there was this odd sound behind me. The next thing I knew, Lauren had taken a chunk of my hair and tugged back, hard. I was on the floor and she had turned into a complete psycho, kicking and screaming profanities at me.

_You know what? I've always wanted a shot at this one._

I shot up and grabbed her right leg, pulling her down flat on her back. I yanked her hair and started scratching at her arms and face. Bella may be a lady, but I would bet money that she'd wanted a swing at this bitch since day one. All my chivalry flew out the window as I reminded myself that today I had a vagina.

I started to think about our position - realizing that she was half-naked under me. Two chicks fighting, that was kind of hot! We kept trying to claw each other's eyes out until suddenly I was pulled off her and spun to see the person who tore us apart.

"Let go, she's mine!" Lauren yelled, trying to break free from Alice, who was holding us apart.

"You just got served!" I shouted back at Lauren in victory.

"The hell I did - you went down like a drowning rat!" She shrieked back.

I looked at Alice - she was trying to keep from laughing. She reached over and grabbed me, yanking me out the door.

"That's right, run Swan! Everyone's going to hear about this!" I heard Lauren shout as we walked out to the gym.

"You should have stayed out of it, Alice. I had her! Law and order were on my side!"

She giggled, "And what exactly do you mean by law and order?"

I pointed to my right bicep, "Law, " and then my left bicep, "and order." I glanced up to see amusement still playing on her face. Oh yeah, I was still in a female body.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I laughed for several minutes about the reaction we got out of Emmett. I had undoubtedly thrown him a curve ball that he didn't know how to dodge, and when Edward left for his next class, I continued to chuckle over it with Alice. But then she suddenly said something about the girl's locker room and took off.

I spent the rest of the next two gym periods in a daze, bored because all I had to do was stand around for once while the students played Volleyball. It figured - I was finally in the right shape to show them all up at it but that wouldn't make a difference since they wouldn't even know it was me. Eric Yorkie kept giving me weird looks though. After the fifth time, I started to wonder. Maybe it was the outfit I had Emmett wearing? Jasper suddenly came over to me.

"I'm confused."

"Why's that, Jazz?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Yorkie is...attracted to you."

"Huh?"

"I'm not kidding, Bella. He's looked at you like six times now and I wondered why so I channeled into his emotions, and...he's turned on."

"I thought Eric was straight - you know, he asked me to the dance last year. How could he suddenly hold a flame for Emmett?"

"Well, according to Edward, Eric plays for both teams. He just never openly admitted it because he knew how people would react. You know kids, they're heartless. It's interesting though that he's been able to keep his emotions that in check until now. I would honestly have no idea if Edward hadn't said anything about it once."

My insides plummeted. "You think we should stop this? I could go home and change - it's not like this outfit is comfortable." I felt horrible for Eric but I really didn't want to see the end of Emmett's suffering so soon.

"Nah, you'll be fine. Just steer clear of him for the rest of the day," Jasper warned and I nodded.

Lunchtime came and it was weird to not only be not hungry but actually detest the smell of food. When I got to the table with Edward and the rest of them already there, I gasped. Edward had a furious look on his face and it was directed at me...well, Emmett. When I saw why, I became just as mad.

I gingerly took my own face in my hands, cradling it. "What the hell did you do to me, Emmett?" I growled.

His answer was short and smug. "I beat the shit out of Mallory."

Jasper coughed back a bark. "Actually, he was about to get the crap kicked out of him _by _Mallory before Alice showed up."

"You hit a girl?" Edward snarled.

"Why not?! I'm a girl! It's not like I haven't wanted to since the very first time I saw her," Emmett argued. Jasper was gleeful. Every few seconds he burst into laughter, just as he had earlier.

"Shut it, Jazz," Emmett warned.

"Or what? You'll scratch me with one of your dainty fingernails? Em, you're making this too easy. Bella's hardly had to try and you just keep fucking yourself over," Jasper replied, rolling his eyes.

Edward waved his hand in front of Emmett's, my, face again. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Emmett? Bella's face is covered in scratches and her arms are all bruising. She could get in huge trouble for this!"

"Yeah well they don't really hurt and they're barely noticeable. And I seriously doubt Bella's going to get kicked out of school for one little fight. Besides, it serves you bastards right for dressing me up and making me look like Tim Curry in _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._ And for that stunt you pulled with Edward."

I giggled. "At least we'll never have to worry about anyone ever coming to bother us again. They thought you guys were weird before, now they'll think you're all out of your minds. I should warn you Em," I glanced at Jasper and her smirked, shrugging, "-Eric Yorkie kind of likes you."

Emmett's eyes darted over to Rose and back. "What do you mean?" He hissed.

"Oh come off it already, Rose found out a long time ago - like right after Edward did!"

Emmett was horrified. "Is that true? He said, turning to Rosalie.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "It was obvious when I tried to seduce her."

I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of Emmett's ears.

"Besides, everyone keeps referring to you both in opposites. It wasn't hard to guess."

Emmett was silent for a while before touching the scratches on my face again. "Girls fight dirty, man," he murmured. He touched another spot on my cheek and winced a little.

"Oh you'll survive, it's just a day after all."

"Yeah, yeah. So what does this stuff taste like?" He said, suddenly interested in the food on the lunch tray. Emmett slowly took the fork from beside the salad plate and pierced a hunk of lettuce and tomato. The others all watched with wide eyes and open mouths as Emmett shoved the salad pieces in his mouth and began to chew.

It was several moments before he said anything. Even after swallowing, he sat there gazing into outer space. "Not bad," he shrugged.

I started to get up from the table just as Angela came by with her camera.

"Hey Angela, what's up?" I asked casually. She squeaked a little hello and moved toward Emmett, or rather, me. It dawned on me then that she wouldn't know about this whole mess and would be shy and probably even a little terrified of my new physical appearance.

Suddenly she piped up behind me. "Hey, Emmett?"

I turned, being careful not to move too quickly in front of her. "Yeah?" I said in my best friendly Emmett voice.

Her cheeks pinked a little and she asked, "Would you mind if I took a picture of you for the yearbook? I mean, it's okay if not. I only ask because last year we never got a picture of you or Edward for it."

I chuckled slightly. Emmett was waving his hands up behind her, trying to get my attention and tell me something. "Sure. But first, was there something you needed, _Bella?"_

"Yes," Emmett puffed up a little. "I just thought you should make it something worth remembering, you know? Do something with a little...flare." I immediately had the best idea in the world. Emmett thought he could get my reputation ruined and get me beat up by the school's biggest harpy? I'd show him...

"Sure!" I sauntered right up to Edward, pulled him out of his seat despite the horrified expression on his face, and whispered, "Smile!" Then I planted a huge, sloppy, wet kiss right on his lips.

Emmett's fork hit the floor with a clatter, Rose and Alice gasped, Jasper was again - in hysterics louder than ever before, and a camera clicked and flashed.

_Victory._


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't own it.**

8.

**Emmett POV**

I seriously considered choking Bella after this day was over. Edward glared at me when I did, but I didn't care. I guess in the end he had had it worse. After all, my reputation was tarnished - but I didn't actually have to experience kissing him.

I couldn't honestly tell who he was more angry with now - Bella, or me. Hell, he seemed pissed off at everyone. Alice could have warned him this was going to happen, but didn't. Jasper hadn't said a word either - in fact he had emitted lust out to everyone for good measure when Bella kissed Edward - just to make sure I would go down. Oh, and Rose? My _wife_? The one person who was supposed to support me in all this? She just sat there, laughed, and then laughed again when Bella finally pulled away from Edward.

I snapped.

"YOU BITCH!" I shouted, launching myself across the table at myself. But instead of being even remotely freaked out, Bella merely gave me a smirk as she caught me and stood me upright on the floor.

Angela looked on, confused and horrified, and then muttered to herself about getting to class - quickly leaving us behind.

"You shouldn't swear, _Bella, _it's very unladylike," she scolded me with a light chuckle.

"I'll get you for this, Swan. I'll get you for this if it's the last thing I do," I warned.

"Please, you and what army?"

I thought about that for a moment before smiling, evilly. "Esme."

"You better not tell Esme - she'll kill us both! Besides, it's against the rules, we agreed."

"Yeah well I don't care! All's fair in love and war at this point," I said, turning on my heel and stalking off.

**Bella POV**

"Well, I guess the shit's gonna hit the fan," I sighed before turning to see Edward standing directly behind me. I swallowed hard.

"Bella," he hissed, "I'm going to tell Charlie."

"Charlie's just gonna think you're deranged, Edward."

"No love, you misunderstand. I'm not going to tell Charlie about this."

"What are you going to tell him, Edward?" If I had been in my normal body, all the blood would have drained from my face.

"Oh, this...that. I think he'll be interested to hear about the Ballerina stunt you pulled this morning," he smiled.

"He won't believe you, he knows how much I detested ballet as a kid, how much I still detest it," I shrugged nervously.

"With some convincing, and I'm sure it won't take much, Emmett will probably be willing to pose for pictures. The good old Chief would love to see those..." There was an evil, sadistic glint in Edward's eye.

"You wouldn't! Edward, he'll never let me hear the end of it, he'll send the photos to my mom and she'll think I want to take ballet lessons again!" I begged, desperate to change his mind. "I'll never forgive you if you do it, Cullen."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before the entire school just witnessed my brother _ French kiss _ me!" He gave me a pointed look before striding out of the cafeteria.

Alice came up next to me. "He'll forgive you, just give him time. By the way you might want to take the stairs to the gym instead of the usual way you go," she told me before skipping off.

"Why?"

"Because there's going to be someone puking there in about 2 minutes," she called back over her shoulder. I whirled around, checking to make sure no one had heard that. Mike Newton was the only one left in the lunch room besides me.

I left and headed for the gym. After speeding up the stairs, I started toward it, weeding my way out of the crowd gathered in the hallway. I could just barely make out the gym at the end of the hallway. Though just as I was about to pick up the pace even more, I was grabbed from behind and shoved into a dark room.

"Hello, Emmett," a male voice purred right before he snaked his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a needy kiss.

_"What the hell?!" _ I screeched just before he smashed his lips to mine. It was awkward...and sloppy...and surprisingly minty fresh.

He pushed against me and took his face away. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. What is it with Edward anyway? First Bella, now you? Does he have a beer flavored dick or some shit? His own brother can't resist him?"

I heard what he was saying but it didn't process completely, as I was too busy trying to figure out who out of all the men in this school would want to tongue Emmett -OH FUCK NO!

I stuttered the name out, "Eric? Eric Yorkie?"

There was an obvious triumphant smile in his reply, "The one and only."

I was going to be sick. "You've been waiting for Em - for me, this entire time? To put the moves on me in a Janitor's closet?"

"You know, Emmett, I wouldn't be against having your brothers join us in here sometime."

_Oh god, he did not just say that._

I had to put an end to this, fast. I was not going to be felt up - as a man - by the biggest nerd in school. "Sorry, that won't happen."

There was rejection in his voice. "Oh? I mean, I'm good with it just being you and me, I guess."

_Forgive me for what I'm about to do..._

"Actually, we want to keep it in the family. You know, because we're swingers," I forced out before Eric got a sickened look on his face.

"You guys are freaks! I can't believe this, Emmett - everyone may have their own sexual preferences but that's disgusting!" There was a sliver of light and the door flew open. I stumbled out into the hallway and looked up to see myself and the rest of the Cullens, save Carlisle and Esme, staring at us with raised eyebrows.

Eric started to mumble something but then thought better of it and quickly threatened," Don't you ever tell anyone about this, it never happened!" With that, he dashed away.

My familiar voice piped up next to Edward, "Great, so now I'm gay _and a swinger?!_"

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

**Emmett's POV**

I have decided that there is reason and purpose to all things. If Bella had never made her bullshit wish, then lots of stuff wouldn't have happened. This is true and easy for me to swallow. That being said however, I have to be a little joyous for this wonderful gift she so willingly bestowed upon us. Because, and I say this with complete honesty, if Yorkie would have pulled that shit while I was myself, I would have exposed us no questions asked.

I would have drained that fucker into the next world.

So when we got home, I literally skidded into the house, Bella hot on my tail.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett!" She hissed.

I ignored her and screamed, "Esme!"

My surrogate mother appeared less than a second later. "Hello, Bella." Oh yeah...I was still a wimpy human female.

"Esme, I wanted to-"

"You don't need to remind me, dear, I remembered. We have our trip to Port Angeles today," Esme smiled at me.

_Oh crap...why do I not like where this is going?_

"Trip? Oh...yeah. Um, see -"

Alice piped up, "Bella wants to get a bikini wax when we get there."

_Wait...what?_

"Oh wonderful! We can get your nails done too while we're there!" Esme beamed.

_Lame..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own it.**

9.

**Emmett's POV**

_It's official, God hates me. _

"Ah come on, Em. God doesn't hate you, he just has an extremely good sense of humor," Edward spoke from the driver's seat of the Volvo.

"I never said he did," I replied with a shrug. It was okay for us to speak freely this way since the girls had all decided to ride with Rose in her car. Oddly, Esme hadn't been the least suspicious of Bella or my me when we left the house and 'Emmett' decided to ride with the women.

"But you thought it," Edward pointed out, and Jasper winked at me in the mirror.

I let out a gasp - I had never realized just how _pretty_ my brothers were. Jasper suddenly turned around and gave me a funny look. "Dude," he stated.

Edward sighed. "Emmett, please tell me you didn't just think that," he pleaded looking in the mirror at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"You know these seatbelts are really annoying, " I whined, abruptly trying to change the subject.

"That's it - you're dead when this is all over! I don't care if you're human, female or squirrel! I'm not going to be ogled by my own brother!" Jasper practically spat out as he gagged.

"I can't help it, you assholes!" I shrieked, suddenly acutely aware that my face was wet with tears. "What the fuck?" I rasped.

"Em...are you...crying?!" Edward peeked at me again nervously through the front mirror.

"Edward he's-" Jasper started to crack up before he could say anything.

"He's what, Jazz? What the hell is wrong with him - Em, I swear to God if you don't leave Bella's body in the perfect condition it was last night there will be hell to pay," Edward seethed.

Jasper laughter calmed himself down in little fits, and then said, "Dude, check it- he's got a period."

_"Ha! Hahahahahahahahahaha,"_ Edward bellowed. "I don't even care anymore! You may have pulled shit in the past - but this stunt you and Bella have pulled off beats the shit out of anything you have ever done," he panted. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, honestly! I was aware that her body smelled off today, but I guessed I got so mixed up in this mess that I didn't think about the period!" He was practically convulsing in his seat at that point.

Jasper chortled along, "Bless that woman!"

**BPOV**

We had been in the car for less than five minutes when Esme turned to me in the front seat. "Okay, what's going on?" she demanded.

Alice giggled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"N-nothing!' I smiled, trying to contort my face into a descent 'Emmett' look'.

"Bull shit," Esme returned.

I knew I had never heard Esme curse to anyone before. "Excuse me?"

"That! That right there! Emmett would never say something like that - he might have said, "what?" , or even grunted. Plus, you're being extraordinarily quiet, and Emmett? He's never quiet."

I put my head in my hands. "Esme, we're not supposed to tell you!"

"Bella, it's okay. I guessed as soon as you decided not to ride with Edward and Jasper."

"What?! How did you know?" I gaped at her.

"Call it Mother's intuition," she smiled brightly.

Figures. "So I guess it's over then?" I sighed in defeat - I really had been looking forward to the bikini wax Emmett had coming. I mean, I wasn't going to have to endure the pain for once and yet, I would still reap the benefit of it.

Esme chuckled darkly, "Oh no, it's hardly over."

Rose, Alice and I all snapped up at her with wicked grins engraved in our faces.

**EmPOV**

The song, _Stop in the Name of Love_ had a brand new meaning to me. You know why? Because that's the song that I was humming all the way into the spa. Jasper was doubled over in hysterics as usual, and Edward had practically a skip in his step on his way to hold the door open for Esme.

_Bastards._

As he came up to me, he paused, whispering, "Payback's a bitch."

I turned and gave Rose my best puppy impression. "Don't do this, baby."

"Why, whatever do you mean, Bella?"

"Damn it, Rose! This is going far enough - I'm on the edge of losing what little dignity I have left, _ without _my dick may I remind you, and you're going to feed me to the wolves?!"

She leaned in and winked at me before replying, "Oh, but dearest, it'll be okay. I'll hold your hand." And then she waltzed into the spa to order me up a Brazilian Bikini Wax. I tried to run but Edward swooped in and slugged me over his shoulder, kicking, screaming and crying like a little girl. The little girl I was.

"Wait, wait, they don't let you do a wax on your period!" I yelled.

"Oh they'll do it, we're the Cullens - remember? We pay extra."

_Yeah, God hates me. _

**BPOV**

They had made sure to help 'Bella' with her shower, as to not allow Emmett to see anything if we could help it. Esme came up to us at that moment, looking like the cat that had ate the canary.

"What?" Edward asked. He and Jazz had figured out that Esme was in on the plan and was pleased to hear of her own plans for revenge on Emmett.

Esme grinned wider. "Carlisle knows."

"You told Carlisle?" Jasper gasped.

"Of course! I wasn't going to let him miss out on anything! He's coming and besides, I don't keep secrets from him, you guys know that."

_"God damnit son of a bitch this is only the beginning, you guys! I will get you ba-fuck! _ A howl echoed from the end of the hall and then there was the distinct sound of sobbing.

Esme sat down beside Jasper and said in a low voice, "Carlisle had a brilliant idea."

We all leaned forward. Jasper actually appeared to be more excited than Alice for once, odd.

She grinned, "He said Karaoke bar and left it at that."

Jasper and Edward high-fived as they both said, _Dude looks like a Lady," _at once.

**EmPOV**

_Am I dead? Really dead? Because there is no way hell itself could be this fucking painful._

Something around my inner right leg ripped. My lip quivered just a little. _"I know you guys can hear me out there! Fuck you guys! Jazz, Edward, there's a rule! It's called, bros before hoes and you could sure as hell learn from it!" _I howled.

Alice and Rosalie were literally holding me down so I didn't escape. _Lady Marmalade_ was playing in the background and I thought I would pass out before thinking, _Being turned is the only thing worse than this!_

Something else tore around my lady parts - okay, this is worse. I said a little prayer and looked directly at Rose. "Vengeance will be mine, sayth the Lord."

She chuckled, laughing, "Yeah, but remember - we're the eternally damned."

_Damn you, Edward! Damn you for using your fucked up psychological religious shit to brainwash my wife._ I knew he heard, but something else ripped off.

_"Fuck you guys!" _


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own it.**

10.

_ My own family, my own motherfucking flesh and blood. _Well, maybe not. Still, in any case, you don't choose the person who just came into your lives over the guy who's been in them since 1935. I have nothing against Bella - I've told Edward time and time again to just get it over with and change her. But _no. _He has to be all noble.

Edward glared at me and Jasper whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "Emmett, quit being a pussy and grow a pair!"

Edward snorted. We were sitting outside the Karaoke bar in Edward's Volvo. Apparently the ladies had another surprise for me so they told us to wait for them before entering. "What are they planning now? And I know you guys are in on it, so don't bother lying."

"Emmett, will you chill out? So what if you end up singing badly in front of a few people? You don't know them and they'll think you're someone you aren't anyway. It doesn't matter," Jasper sighed before sending me a wave of calm.

A red BMW pulled up in front of us and the girls, and myself got out. "That's our cue," Edward said as he hopped out of the front.

_Lord here we go._

Alice came bouncing up beside me. "You ready for the next battle?" She asked smugly.

"Bring it on," I challenged.

She winked and we walked inside the bar. We headed for the table that for some reason had already been saved in our name - as if someone was expecting us. That confused me. Who the hell would be waiting for us here? And then the tuft of blond hair flew in my vision. Carlisle.

**BPOV**

I could hardly contain the bubbling feeling that kept rising in my stomach. Considering that I was in a vampire's body at the moment, that seemed odd. I decided to call Edward out on it. Whispering to him under my breath, I scoffed. "I thought you said vampires don't have souls."

"We don't," he hissed back.

I rolled my eyes. "Then tell me why I still get excited with butterflies in my stomach!"

He shrugged, "Old habits die hard, I guess."

"No, you just can't face the fact that you're stubborn and moody - so you make excuses for it by making shit up about not having a soul."

I continued as the table got within reach. "You know Edward, if vampires don't have souls then they can't love things. They can't feel emotions or be led to care about little things like music and art. If you really were a soulless creature, you wouldn't care about killing humans. You would take what you wanted and leave what you didn't without a second glance. If you were soulless, I would have died the very first day I went to school at Forks.

"All this bullshit about you not having a soul is just you not being able to let go and face the fact that I'm good for you. Don't you read? Soulless creatures act on impulse and nothing else. 'Cogito, ergo sum', Edward."

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Rene Descartes? You're using French philosophy in your defense?"

"So?"

"You never cease to amaze me," he murmured and it was then I noticed we had stopped talking and were in rather close proximity to one another. Someone coughed.

We looked up to five very amused vampires and one rather flushed human who couldn't say anything because of the rules. The nice thing was Emmett had no idea Carlisle already knew. And I knew he wasn't about to reveal that he did any time soon.

Carlisle shot Edward a look and Edward growled a tiny bit. He turned to me then and winked, a glint in his eye. "So, Alice has informed me that you two have decided to," he paused for dramatic effect, "come out of the closet?"

Emmett sputtered and nearly choked on his drink and Rose gave him a good pat on the back.

**EmPOV**

I had ordered a cheeseburger and scarfed it down. It wasn't fair! Bella was having all the fun with this stupid nightmare come true. Where was the fucking justice?

Alice popped up from her seat and told me she would be right back. Then she proceeded to wink at Rose, to which Rose jumped up after her. "What the hell are those two up to?" I spat between my teeth to Jasper. He just shrugged.

Suddenly, the house lights dimmed off and the stage glowed. Alice and Rose came up on the stage, giggling to themselves about something and music started.

_Wait, why does this song sound so familiar?_

I should have fucking known these traitors would play something like this! Sure enough, _Aerosmith's Dude Looks Like a Lady _ came on and Alice started belting the lyrics at full volume. She and Rose were pointing at me - the rest of the crowd having no idea why - and the rest of the table was in hysterics over it. Even Esme and Carlisle were laughing and that was when I knew I had been seriously played. Esme had known all along and she even told Carlisle! I don't think anyone was laughing harder than Edward and Jasper. Those two assholes were on the floor, and had they been human, they would have passed out.

When the song was over, they came back to the table, kissed me on the cheek, and sat down. "You guys cheated!" I practically shouted before turning to Esme and Carlisle and wailing, "I thought you were all about fairness and not blackmailing people," I rolled my eyes as I finished.

Esme burst into another fit of laughter and replied, "Of course I'm into fair play, dear. That's why we're giving you a full dose of your own medicine."

"Alright fine! It's my move now and I have just the thing!" I stomped over to the music box and selected a song before jumping up on stage as the lights faded in on my face.

**BPOV**

Of all the idiotic things for Emmett to do - in order to get revenge! He didn't pick a song to embarrass me; he picked one for himself! Madonna 's _What it feels like for a girl _came on. I think he finally realized what he was singing because he tried to fix the jukebox to something else. Too bad it just got worse. Shania Twain's _Man! I feel like a Woman! _came on next.

The only thing Emmett managed to prove to anyone during his escapade up there was that I have a terrible singing voice. At least Rose and Alice sounded good. Well, they sounded more than good, really. They sounded like professional artists; another perk of being a vampire.

Emmett pulled out his chair and sat down, looking as though he wanted to hop under the table and die, Everyone was stifling their laughs, poorly. He turned to me. "Well, let's see what the hell you got then!"

Since it wasn't really my voice, I was okay with being publicly humiliated in front of my closest friends. I bounced up and winked at Emmett as I made my way to the stage. Just as I was selecting something, some blonde came up and pinched my ass before choosing a song for me. I yelped and started to say something back to her when she cut me off. "I have a friend that had a request for you to sing this," she purred and then slunk out of sight. Not bothering to check and make sure what it was, I jumped on stage and glanced to the table.

Edward and Jasper were howling with more laughter and my eyes darted to Alice and the rest of them. I silently asked Alice with a look what they were so amused over, but she merely shrugged her shoulders and smirked. I looked to the screen for the lyrics, as the music flowed through the room.

_Are you shitting me?!_

It was SNL's _Dick in a Box._

I tried to sit down but Emmett made me stand up there for two songs since he had. _Tenacious D _ was up next. Just as I finished, the woman who had picked the first song for me met me again at the stairs to the stage as I was coming down. "My friend loved that! You totally just made his day!" I was nodding and saying thanks when it dawned on me that she said he and not she.

"May I ask who your friend is?" I inquired, trying to turn more toward her so that it wouldn't be obvious to the Cullens what the hell I was doing.

She pointed to the door. "Actually, he's the bouncer tonight."

_This is too fucking perfect._

I took her hand and asked if she would introduce us but she declined and replied, "I don't want to distract him. We've had a lot of trouble with people outside tonight."

"Well give him this and tell him to call me," I said, handing her Emmett's cell number. "Make sure he doesn't call till tomorrow though." She nodded gratefully and I headed back to the table. I almost felt bad for Emmett, almost.

Jasper and Edward had come to the decision that they would sing next and left us to go choose their song. When the lyrics came on the screen and the music glided through the room over to the table, I was rather shocked. AC/DC was playing.

_She got you by the balls..._

**EmPOV**

I thoroughly loved watching Bella get her comeuppance on stage. Served her right and all that. But lady fate was not on my side as of late. Edward and Jasper had sang _She's Got You By the Balls _and I had almost hurled in front of everyone. Carlisle turned to me and said, "Well, they're right. She does indeed have you by the balls tonight."

Finally, it was time to go back to Forks. Alice had called to tell Charlie that Bella wasn't feeling well and that Carlisle was going to keep her over that night to make sure she was okay. Charlie agreed, I imagine, to the fact that he didn't want to clean up vomit. I didn't blame him in the slightest.

I began to say something, but everything got fuzzy. I could have sworn someone with cold arms caught me as I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't own it. Thanks for reading along. :)**

11.

**EmPOV**

I felt weird, like I had just been sucked whole through a straw. Peeking open my eyes, I realized _my _sight was back. I felt myself up - one area in particular, a breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't made it disappear with her womanly ways. There was a chuckle and I glanced around to see Jasper and Edward shaking with almost silent laughter, undoubtedly at my worry.

"I don't know why you two are laughing, because I'm about to kick the shit out of you both," I growled, standing up and launching myself at them. Edward dodged me easily, so I ended up on the floor rolling around with Jasper, throwing punches back and forth. God, it felt good to be part of the male population again.

"Hey, where's the wishing well?"

"She's upstairs in my bed sleeping," Edward replied.

"What time is it?"

"7:30 - I suppose I should wake her up."

"Hey, how come I didn't get a transfer back into a bed?" I shouted after him as he climbed the stairs.

"We decided the floor was more comfortable for you," he yelled back smugly.

_Bastards._

**BPOV**

I groaned. "Did I get sucked through a vacuum cleaner or something?"

Edward snickered beside me, "No, love. But you were sucked back into your body - that may have something to do with it."

"Please don't make me go to school," I gave him my best pout and puppy eyes.

"Oh no. You're going! If I have to face everyone after kissing Emmett than you have to go with me."

Thirty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot of the high school. Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had called the school telling them they weren't coming back, so they were free again. I guess it was a good thing since Emmett was still a little peeved that Rose hadn't taken his side in the whole mess.

I hopped out of the Volvo, grabbed my backpack, and headed into the school with Edward and Alice. Of course I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings so I ended up running right into Lauren Mallory. She sneered at me and I saw a piece of food stuck in her teeth so I decided to point it out. I held up my index finger and said, "You may want to fix that problem. Food in your teeth can be a little embarrassing."

"God, Edward. What is it with you? First you date this loser and now your dating your own brother? Isn't that illegal, not to mention gross?" Lauren asked with a smug smile, turning from me. I knew she was just trying to start something so I remained silent.

"My brother and I are not together, not that it's anyone's business outside our own," Edward replied tartly, trying to maintain a calm demeanor.

"What the hell was up with yesterday then? The picture of you guys kissing is all over the school."

"A bet. My brother likes to kid around a lot and pull pranks, among other things," Edward shot back.

Lauren turned back to me. "To be honest, I don't blame you, Edward. I would probably want my brother over this trash any day."

Edward snarled, but Alice had a firm grip on him.

"Let's just go, guys. She's not worth anyone's time," I said to her face before turning to Edward and Alice, and giving them a look to follow.

Next we ran into Angela. Turned out she felt bad for taking the picture of Edward and me as Emmett so she put something under it in the comments about us being dared into it. Edward was so relieved he actually hugged her.

I guess there's a first for everything.

**EmPOV**

My cell phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID and scrunched my nose up in confusion. Rose was off working on her latest project in the garage, and Jazz and I were boxing on our Nintendo Wii. It wasn't very hard, as one of us would hit the other in one shot and the Mii would be out cold on the mat. Humans and their ideas of entertainment, I rolled my eyes.

Glancing at the phone again on the third ring, I sighed.

"Are you going to get that, already?" Jasper asked, annoyed.

"Shut it!" I snapped. "Dude, I have no idea who this is calling me," I trailed off, and handed him the phone. It kept ringing.

Jasper gazed at the screen. "It's probably just a wrong number, tell them that," he suggested, handing the phone back to me.

I shrugged and answered, "This is Emmett."

There was a deep, deep, voice that replied back. "Well hello there, Emmy." Just then, Edward, Bella and Alice walked in the door. Alice was fighting a smile, as was Edward. Bella looked terrified but amused at the same time.

"Yeah, can I help you with something? Maybe you have the wrong number, bro," I said back as I caught Bella inching toward the front door.

_She did not._

Rose, Esme and Carlisle walked in at that moment.

"Oh no, honey. I have the right number, remember you gave my friend your number last night at the club. I can't wait to see you in action!"

_She did._

"BELLA, YOU GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" I roared, tossing the phone to Jasper to deal with and taking off after her. She had hopped on Edward's back and he was speeding away into the woods.

I guess it was as they say, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it.


End file.
